owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Urd Geales
Urd Geales (ウルド・ギールス, Urudo Giirusu) is a second progenitor of the vampires who resides in Russia. He is the current leader of the Progenitor Council. Appearance Urd has the appearance of a young man with notably tanned skin with pale, shining hair styled in a neat manner. He wears a dark vest over a white, collared dress shirt. He seems to additionally don a formally-styled mackintosh with a high collar. He wears black gloves and a decorated neck tie. Upon his left ear, he has an adornment consisting of with two clasps upon the upper and lower shells with a hanging charm from the earlobe. Like all true vampires, he has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. Personality Urd is shown to possess a cool, nonchalant attitude with most. However, he also shows a superior side as he constantly reprimands Lest about his words and his place. Urd appears to be a strict follower of the rules laid out for the vampires. He refuses to stray from his path as a second progenitor even when Saitō says that it is boring and foolish of Urd to continue being a vampire. He is willing to punish Krul and Ferid by sunlight exposure (which is an extremely serious punishment) for their crimes, not caring that they are both high ranked progenitors. While harsh, Urd also possess a fair judgement, such as telling Lest not to blame himself for being unable to stop Saitō, as Lest is only a Third progenitor. Being the King of Russia, Urd have a very big sense of responsibility, such as telling Krul and Ferid on how he'll go and clean up the mess in Japan for the duration of the time they were being tortured. Urd appears to treat the humans under his rule with more consideration than Krul does. Young human children could be seen running around in joy under his care, and he appears to value humans more than his vampire counterparts (who only sees humans as livestocks), as he is seen to use humans for entertainment purposes as well (such as watching the humans perform ballet). History Urd's history is largely unknown except he was sired by the First Progenitor Sika Madu and was there one thousand years ago alongside with fellow Second Progenitor Saitō and Third Progenitor Krul Tepes when the Sika leaves with Krul's brother, Ashera. Story: Vampire Reign Post-Nagoya Arc He first appears in Moscow, Russia sitting in the Bolshoi Theatre while watching a performance performed by humans. Lest Karr enters and engages Urd in a conversation about his activity. The second progenitor asks Lest why he is in Russia, stating that his territory is in Germany and for him to return. The third progenitor amusingly replies back that he has nothing to do in Germany since his ruling is firm. Urd then proceeds to add in about Japan being the opposite under Krul's reign, in which Lest questions that the other hasn't heard of the news yet. Before Lest can inform Urd about the events unfolding in Japan, a vampire bursts into the room. He informs Urd of the humans in Japan once again experimenting on the Seraph of the End. Hearing about the experiment, he asks what Krul was doing. Lest comments that Krul has many responsibilities, adding in that had he been there before Urd abruptly silences him. The vampire then informs Urd that from Japan the Progenitor Council has opened for meeting, in which both second and third progenitor attends. Lest wonders if this is Krul trying to give an excuse. Both progenitors head towards St.Basil's Cathedral; children are seen running around freely while wearing normal clothing unlike that of those uniformed in Japan. Lest notices this and comments that the humans are pleased and that the culture fits. He compliments Urd on being the example of vampires by creating villages like these. The latter asks if the former is being sarcastic, in which Lest replies that he is simply being honest. Inside the St. Basil's Cathedral, Urd calls for them to contact Kyoto Sanguinem with the other progenitors present on-screen. As the live feed loads for Kyoto, they are shocked by the sight of Krul Tepes, whom looks beaten and bounded to her throne in an uncivilized manner. Shortly afterwards, Ferid Bathory appears on the live feed in a joyful, playful manner. Urd calls out his name to acknowledge his presence. The seventh progenitor apologizes to Urd and the other higher progenitors about the urgent call. Another progenitor, Third Progenitor Nix Parthe, is infuriated with Ferid that a non high-ranked progenitor, having called them. Ferid repeats that it was an emergency that he called. As Nix starts to goad at Ferid, Lest silences him. He states that with Krul dethroned, Ferid is the next highest ranking vampire in Japan. With Lest's urge, Ferid proceeds to inform the rest of the progenitors of the events that occurred in Japan. Crowley Eusford, Chess Belle, and Horn Skuld speak up, only commenting on little, irrelevant things. Urd is irritated with such a display and orders for them to stop acting foolish and to state the important details. Ferid ultimately reveals to all in the Progenitor Council of Krul's betrayal of being involved with the humans' experimentation on the Seraph of the End. There are rears of shock and disbelief at the news. Ferid continues to state that the experiment has been completed and the Seraph has been weaponized by the humans, and with both him and Crowley's efforts, they managed to subdue Krul and call her out as a traitor while risking their lives. He informs the other Progenitors that the vampires are now weak and powerless against the power the humans possess. Suddenly from outside, the humans invade Sanguinem and on-screen, they blow the wall in behind Ferid. Lacus Welt and René Simm run in on the meeting, saying the humans are coming to the palace and that he must flee. The seventh progenitor asks the higher progenitors for permission to flee Japan, and in return he shall send them Krul. Urd murmurs the country's name as a last word. Osaka Arc Urd and Lest Karr appear on a boat headed to Osaka Bay to meet Ferid. Lest asks Urd if they will first retake Kyoto but Urd only mutters the country's name and wonders if "he" will be there. He and Lest with the company of other European vampires soon arrive and had to wait until Ferid arrives via a bus with Crowley and the Shinoa Squad. He watches as Lest pulls Ferid's heart out of his chest and interrogates him on Krul's whereabouts before he commanding Lest to return Ferid's heart before Ferid will become a demon. Urd then asks who the humans are and Ferid responds that they are his toys. He then notes that the scent of blood has suddenly disappeared. Urd rushes over to Ferid's mansion and fights Saitō, who he calls Rigr Stafford. He comments that Saitō has gotten slower and cuts off his arm. He is surprised by the chains attached to Saitō's arm and pulls a chain out of his neck as curse marks appear. Urd questions Saitō about the chains and Saitō replies that it is a curse made by the humans. Urd realizes he is not a vampire anymore which Saitō questions if he will continue to live as one. They talk about how the First Progenitor abandoned them and Saito orders Urd to leave Japan because it is his playground. Urd refuses and Saito throws Krul at him as Lest Karr arrives. Urd tells Lest to chase after Saito but Lest is quickly cut in half by the former. Urd gives up on chasing Saito and forgives Lest for not being able to defeat a second progenitor. Urd returns to Osaka Bay holding Krul by the neck followed by Lest who is pulling Ferid by his hair. Urd orders Lest to silence Ferid's pleads and Lest punches Ferid in the gut. He announces that both traitors have been captured and sentences them to torture by exposure. He tells Ferid and Krul that they will be exposed to sunlight for ten days and after that he will listen to what they have to say. Ky Luc oversees the punishment and is assured that the pair will be restrained and if Saito is pulling the strings they wouldn't know anything. Urd comments that the torture is for letting the humans invade Sanguinem and he will go there to take control once more. They will then return in ten days and if they cannot tell interesting stories, their sentence will be eternal torment. Powers and Equipment Natural Abilities As a vampire, Urd is naturally far stronger and powerful than a human. This means that he also has immortality, immense strength, eternal youth and rapid regeneration. Being a second progenitor as well as the current leader of the Progenitor Council, he is the most powerful vampire after the first progenitor, Sika Madu; he is also stronger than vampires who are of a lower rank. He is presumed to be stronger than Lest Karr and Krul Tepes due to his higher ranking in the council. He's able to fight on par with Saitō, another 2nd progenitor with modifications to his body. He is able to smell blood from very far away and track the scent which even Lest Karr is unable to notice. As a noble vampire, he has the ability and permission to turn humans into vampires. Weapon A first-class vampire sword wielded with one hand. Trivia * Urd is a name derived from the Old Norse Urðr meaning "fate." In Norse mythology, Urd was one of the three Norns, or goddesses of destiny. She represents the past. Quotes: Vampire Reign * "State your business, Lest Karr. You were given Germany to rule. Return to your post."--''Urd Geales to Lest Karr, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' * "...The Seraph of the End? What has Krul Tepes been doing?"--''Urd Geales, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' * "Silence, Lest Karr."--''Urd Geales to Lest Karr, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' * "I believe it was made illegal to drink blood from humans directly."--''Urd Geales to Ferid Bathory, Chapter 50, "Brothers in Blood"'' * "Rigr Stafford. Are you the one behind this?"--''Urd Geales to Saito, Chapter 50, "Brothers in Blood"'' * "Even when I cut off your arm, I could not smell your blood. You're no longer a vampire, are you?"--''Urd Geales to Saito, Chapter 50, "Brothers in Blood"'' * "Sorry, Rigr. I will listen to no request from you."--''Urd Geales to Saito, Chapter 50, "Brothers in Blood"'' * "You allowed Sanguinem to fall into human hands. Such gross incompetence must be punished. The rest of us will now go there and clean up the mess you allowed to happen. We will return in ten days. If you do not have a very interesting story to tell me then, your sentence will be transmuted from exposure to eternal torment."--''Urd Geals to Ferid Bathory and Krul Tepes,'' 51, "Crucifying the Immortal" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Former Humans Category:Vampires Category:Nobles Category:Progenitors Category:2nd Progenitors Category:Rulers Category:Progenitor Council